I Miss You
by lilasskickersmom
Summary: Author Note: This is my first published one shot. I'm still getting used to the format on here so be patient with me and please let me know what you think. Of course, I own nothing except the idea and the OC. This is for my dear friend Melzabelza.


Tama Tonga was laying on his bed in a random Japanese hotel room flipping through the pictures of his girlfriend Melissa on his phone. They were barely two weeks into the tour of Japan and he missed her so much it hurt his heart...and other parts. "Oh god, Melz," he whispered as he flipped to a picture he had taken the night before he left. She was in her underwear, her soft, full breasts spilling from the cups of her bra, her long dark hair cascading over her shoulders. One of Tama's hands delved beneath his boxer briefs, long fingers teasing around the base of his hardening cock as he remembered how Melissa had teased him that night. She dragged her hair across his abs, down his hard cock and across his thighs before she took his cock in her warm, sweet mouth. "Oh fuck," Tama moaned. His cock was growing, throbbing as he thought about Melissa's mouth on him. He shoved his briefs down and reached for the lube on the side table. Squirting a generous amount on his hand, he started stroking himself in earnest. Melissa had packed the lube for him...strawberry flavored, her favorite. The light scent reminded him so much of his beautiful girl. He dropped the phone on the bed beside him to use both hands on himself, pumping his cock, fondling his balls. "Melissa," Tama groaned, his eyes drifting closed as he pictured her. "Fuck, baby, so good."

Melissa smiled as she walked down the hallway to Tama's room. She was so excited to surprise him. Fergal had mentioned to her how much Tama missed her when they were in Japan so together they cooked up a plan for Melissa to come in halfway through the tour. She'd never been to Japan before so this was extra exciting. Outside Tama's hotel room, Melissa stopped for a moment to make sure she looked presentable. She was just about to let herself in when the key card Fergal had arranged for her when she heard the noises. Her heart dropped when she realized that she was hearing sexual sounds. She closed her eyes for a moment and contemplated walking away. No...I need to know if he is cheating on me. Taking a cleansing breath, she quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. What she saw froze her in her tracks. Tama was on the bed, blessedly alone, one hand wrapped around his cock as he masturbated. He arched his back, thrusting his hips upward. His full lips parted as moans of pleasure escaped from him, mixing with the slick, wet sounds of him working his cock. Melissa watched, mesmerized, as he thrust into his hands. Wetness flooded her pussy as shivers of need chased up and down her spine.

Melissa was about to say something when Tama groaned. "Oh fuck, Melissa," he growled. She could see his stomach muscles clenching, his hand moving rapidly on his cock and she knew what was about to happen. "I'm gonna cum." The tendons in his neck stood out as his body tensed. A strangled moan was torn from his throat as cum shot out of his cock, landing on his belly. Tama felt all the tension leave his body when he came. He stayed where he was for a few moments, eyes still closed as he his heart returned to normal. As his heartbeat slowed, he realize there was another person in the room. For a moment he was concerned that one of the guys had walked in. He opened his eyes and for a moment thought he was dreaming. That he was caught in his fantasy and seeing things. "Melissa?" Tama gasped. "What? How…?" He sat up. She looked so beautiful. Like a mirage.

Melissa smiled shakily. She wasn't thinking quite clearly at the moment. The smell of sex, what she had just seen, how turned on she was...everything was combining to rob her of most of her faculties. "Tama…I…" She crossed the room on shaky legs, needing to touch her beautiful boyfriend.

"Take your clothes off baby," Tama whispered as he stared at his girl. He could smell the scent of her arousal. "You were watching me, weren't you." "Yes," Melissa whispered as she hurriedly stripped to her underwear. "I...Tama..." "Shhh." He sat up and reached out to grab her hand. "We can talk later." Tama pulled Melissa down until she was straddling his lap, the soaked crotch of her leopard print panties rubbing against his sensitive cock. Melissa threaded her fingers in his curly hair as she lowered her head to kiss him. Tama's arms snaked around Melissa's back unfastening her bra, letting her breasts free. Their lips met in a passionate kids, tongues tangling. To taste each other again was so amazing. Melissa couldn't get enough as she sucked eagerly on Tama's tongue.

Without breaking the kiss, Tama turned, laying Melissa gently on the bed. After a moment he pulled back to look into Melissa's beautiful eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before kissing his way down her neck, biting the soft skin, marking her as his. Melissa sighed as Tama worked his way to her breasts, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her soft skin. "I love your tits, baby," Tama murmured as he cupped Melissa's breasts in his hands. He watched her face as he rubbed his thumbs across her taut nipples. "That feels good, doesn't it." Tama smiled as Melissa whimpered and bit her lip. "It will feel even better soon, my pretty girl." Tama lowered his head and captured one nipple between his teeth, biting the hardened nub gently before flicking his tongue across to soothe it. He sucked the nipple deep into his mouth as he played with the other one, pinching and rolling it between his fingers.

It seemed like it had been so long since Melissa had been touched. She squirmed beneath Tama, arching her back to give him better access, one hand tangled in his hair to pull him closer. Melissa gasped and moaned as Tama switched to her other breast. She was already so aroused and he was just teasing her more.

"Oh god, Tama," Melissa whimpered as his fingers skated over her soft belly. Tama's long fingers slipped into Melissa's wetness, feeling just how soaked she was. He pulled his mouth from her nipple with a loud pop and looked up at her. She was so beautiful to him right then. Her face flushed, her lips parted, swollen from his kisses. Her dark eyes were heavy lidded with passion. "So wet," Tama whispered as he toyed with her slippery folds. "So wet and ready for me." Kissing his way down Melissa's belly, Tama was soon between her legs. He held her pussy open so he could gaze adoringly at her. "So beautiful. And it's all mine." Leaning in, he gently kissed her clit. "Oh!" Melissa gasped. "Yes." Without hesitation, Tama licked up Melissa's entire pussy with the flat of his tongue. She tasted absolutely perfect. "I've missed this," Tama whispered as he flicked the tip of his tongue across her wet folds, darting into her vagina then up to flick rapidly across her clit.

Melissa was beyond being able to talk. Moans and sighs of pleasure flowed from her lips as Tama teased her. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she grabbed two handfuls of his hair and yanked him against her. Tama chuckled as he went to work in earnest. He drove one long finger into Melissa's eager pussy as he focused on her clit, licking and sucking it. Another finger joined the first, thrusting in and out as he pleasured her with is tongue. Tama's cock was getting hard again as he listened to Melissa's sounds of pleasure. Melissa groped her own tits as Tama finger fucked and licked body was rapidly building toward orgasm and she didn't want to stop it. "Oh god, Tama," she gasped. "I'm gonna...I'm…" The words died on her lips as her body built steadily toward orgasm. Tama knew his girl was close to cumming. He continued to fuck her with his two fingers, curling them upward in search of her special spot. He knew when he found it because she let out a small shriek and arched her hips. Melissa came unglued as Tama kept up. She shrieked and moaned, grabbing the sheets in her fists as the pleasurable sensations became almost unbearable. And then the dam broke and Melissa came. She let out a series of long, deep moans as she locked her knees around Tama's head. Tama lapped up Melissa's juices as her pussy clenched around his fingers.

"That's my girl," Tama whispered as he moved to kiss her. Melissa moaned against his lips when she tasted herself. The taste drove her wild and she attacked Tama's lips, kissing him greedily to get as much of her taste as possible. Their hands were not idle as they kissed, stroking and kneading whatever skin they could reach. "Tama..." Melissa whimpered as she arched her hips trying to make him move. "Please." She needed him inside her. "Please what?" Tama whispered against her lips. "What do you want, beautiful?" He plucked at her nipples as he kissed her neck.

"You," Melissa gasped.

"I'm right here and I'm all yours, Melza." Tama bit gently on the delicate skin of her neck. Melissa reached between their bodies, grasping Tama's hard cock and trying to guide him into her. Desperate whimpers escaped her as she squirmed with need. "Tama, fuck me, please," she gasped.

"Of course, love." Tama kissed Melissa gently. "Did you bring condoms?"

"My purse," Melissa whispered. Tama kissed Melissa again before sliding away from her. She watched his beautiful body appreciatively as he went to her purse. When he turned around she could see his hard cock bobbing against his flat belly.

Tama bit his lower lip as he looked at His beautiful girl sprawled on his bed. Her eyes were half lidded with lust, her gorgeous body flushed, sexy legs spread as she waited for him. An instant later Tama had the condom on his cock and was back between those beautiful legs. He braced one hand on the bed near Melissa's head and used the other to guide his cock into her soaking pussy. "Oh fuck," Tama groaned as he sank into her warmth. "So tight, baby." He held still, letting her adjust.

"Move," Melissa gasped as she thrust upward. Tama's cock filling her was the greatest feeling. "Feels so good." Tama encouraged Melissa to wrap her legs around his waist then he began thrusting in earnest. Long, deep strokes that drew primal groans from both of them. Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down so she could kiss him. Their tongues dueled in a messy kiss as they moved together. Tama grabbed Melissa's ass with both hands as he sped up his thrusts. Harder, faster, deeper. Even though they had both recently cum they were suddenly right on the edge again. The sound of bodies slapping filled the room as they fucked. Small, needy moans were torn from Melissa with every thrust. She clutched at Tama's shoulders, staring into his beautiful eyes as her body spiralled higher and higher. She could feel the coil of her orgasm building within her.

Tama loved being inside Melissa. So warm and tight, her walls clinging to him like she was made just for him. He was going to cum soon. The churning low in his belly was getting stronger, the base of his spine tingling. But he wanted Melissa to cum first. She was close, he could feel it. "Let go for me, baby," he whispered. "I want you to let go and cum all over my cock." He reached between their bodies to pinch her clit. Melissa arched against him, a low scream drawn from her as her orgasm ran through her, every bit as powerful as the one she'd had before.. As soon as Tama felt the first flutter of her inner walls he groaned and stabbed deep, his hot release filling the condom. He wasn't sure the spasms would ever stop...he wasn't sure he wanted them to.

When the aftershocks faded he pulled out of Melissa and disposed of the condom. Then he settled them both under the blankets and pulled Melissa against him, holding her tight. "What are you doing here, babe?" He asked as he pressed gentle kisses to her temple.

Melissa smiled. "Fergal said you missed me so he set everything up." She tilted her head to look up at him. "Walking in on you masturbating was so sexy." She bit her lip and blushed a bit.

Tama grinned. "I'm glad Ferg did that." He paused for a moment. " And I'm glad you liked what you saw. We need to do that again sometime." He kissed her gently. "I want to see you touch yourself for me."

"Definitely." Melissa purred as she curled against her gorgeous boyfriend. "Later, though. Right now I need sleep. Jet lag."

"Of course, baby." Tama chuckled.


End file.
